The field of application of the present disclosure relates to internal combustion engines, which make use of a traction drive. Traction drives use a traction mechanism to transfer torque from a first shaft to a second shaft. For an effective and low-wear operation, the traction mechanism may be kept under tension by using a force-actuated guide rail (also known as clamping rail), which has a slideway lining, in order to avoid, among other things, vibrations of the traction mechanism vertically to the direction of movement. In this way, it is also possible to compensate manufacturing tolerances of the length of the traction mechanism, as well as extensions of the traction mechanism resulting from use. Furthermore, guide rails, which can also have a slideway lining, are used for additional positioning of the traction mechanism.
Because of the friction the traction mechanism is exerting on the slideway lining, provisions may be made to prevent the slideway lining from slipping in the direction of movement of the traction mechanism. It may be known to those of skill in the art that the end of the supporting body in opposite direction of movement is provided, for example, with a form-fitting wrap-around portion of the slideway lining in order to prevent the slideway lining from slipping in the direction of movement.
DE 10 2008 028 206 A1 discloses a clamping rail in which the active surface of the supporting body is provided with a depression, which is arranged laterally in the center and into which a projection located on the bottom of the slideway lining can be engaged. In particular, the depression and the projection have contact surfaces abutting each other, thus preventing the slideway lining from slipping. The clamping rail also comprises a C-shaped hook, which is designed adjacent to a chain outlet portion of the slideway lining, wherein the C-shaped hook extends vertically to direction of longitudinal extension of the slideway lining and the hook can receive a lateral edge of the supporting body. Thus, the depression and the projection prevent the slideway lining from slipping, wherein the C-shaped hook prevents the slideway lining from being lifted. However, these supporting elements impede the assembly of the slideway lining to and disassembly from the supporting body.